


The First Time We Spoke

by Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Height Differences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove/pseuds/Fantasticbeastsfanaticlove
Summary: Leta first met Theseus properly in the library.Of course, she knew of his existence back at Hogwarts. He was Newt’s older brother for crying out loud. But she had never really spoken to him nor had she really seen him all that often.(Or: my version of how Leta and Theseus fell in love)





	The First Time We Spoke

**Author's Note:**

> There’s no need to agree with this. Again, this is my version. It doesn’t have to be yours.
> 
> It doesn’t take me long to post fics because I write fics on Tumblr, and I always keep a copy of those fics on my iPad. I made small changes to this one as oppose to the original to improve it, but this is pretty much exactly the same as the original. I will be leaving Tumblr on December 17, so all my fics will be posted here.
> 
> Enjoy!

Leta first met Theseus properly in the library.

Of course, she knew of his existence back at Hogwarts. He was Newt’s older brother for crying out loud. But she had never really spoken to him nor had she really seen him all that often. 

She was reaching up near the top shelf to pull a book down, but she was too short to fully reach the top shelf. Her height was never really something she was insecure about, but it was something that she often had to acknowledge she lacked. People practically towered over her, and she had to use magic quite often to reach things on the top shelf.

“If you’re not careful, you’ll fall, Miss Lestrange.”

She turned to see Theseus, leaning casually on the bookshelf, hands in his pockets. 

She recognized him almost immediately. He looked just like Newt, except with darker hair combed back and bright blue eyes.

“Well, give me a hand, will you Mr. Cheeky?”

He chuckled, strolling up casually. With almost no effort, he reached up and plucked the book from the shelf. He handed it to her with a smug grin, and she rolled her eyes. “Thank you, Mr. Scamander,” she said, tucking the book under her arm. ”It was my pleasure, Miss Lestrange,” he said with a small nod.

He turned to leave, but before she could think about it, she turned to follow.

“I don’t suppose you come down here often, Mr. Scamander?”

 

He raised an eyebrow at her, and she stared up at him, determined not to let him scare her into blushing or looking away.

He smiled at her. “I could arrange to be here more often, if that’s what you’re implying.”

Now she blushed, looking away, cheeks turning pink. “I’ll be here same time next week. Your choice.” She looked back up at him. “I know you have much better things to do than associate with someone like me.”

She walked past him, and she could have sworn she heard him chuckle again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week, she walked back into the library.

He wasn’t anywhere in sight. She shook her head. She knew he wouldn’t be here, no one as high as a war hero would ever-

“Thought I wouldn’t show?”

She jumped backwards, tripping over a stepstool and colliding right into his chest. His arms went right under hers, preventing her from falling.

“If you’re not careful, you’ll fall, Miss Lestrange,” he teased, helping her up. She scowled at him, attempting to smooth her dress and hair and gain back some semblance of grace.

“You scared me!”

“I noticed.”

“Do you talk to your mother that way?”

“I talk to you in that way.”

She rolled her eyes, and he smirked again. 

“Admit it, you’re happy I’m here.”

“Possibly. Or maybe I was hoping you wouldn’t show.”

He laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This happened over the next few months. Leta would arrive at the library at the same time each week, and he would be there. They would banter a bit, and then he’d leave with a large smile and a promise to return next week.

And though she would never admit it to him, she started to enjoy his presence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After several months of this, he invited her to dinner at his apartment.

She spent hours fiddling with her hair and choosing her dress. She settled for a champagne-colored lace dress with t-strap heels. 

When she arrived, he greeted her with a little bow and the smile that she knew all too well. They drank wine and he cooked a delicious meal of ham and mashed potatoes with apple pie as dessert.

At the end of the night, he held the door open for her, but before she could step through, he took her hand.

“I’d very much like to kiss you if you’re amendable, Miss Lestrange.”

She felt heat rise in her cheeks and looked down, tears welling in her eyes. Theseus looked confused.

“I’ve never kissed a man, Mr. Scamander. I don’t want to disappoint.”

She waited for him to make fun of her lack of experience or say something cruel.

He touched her cheek, and she turned to look at him. His eyes were shining softly.

“You can call me Theseus. And I don’t mind that you’ve never kissed. I don’t mind if you don’t want to be kissed now. It’s your call.”

Leta felt herself smile. She reached up to cup his face.

He tastes of wine and something that can only be described as him.

When she pulls away, she realizes he’s blushing, cheeks a bright red.

“Thank you for tonight, Theseus. I trust there’ll be many more to come.”

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism is always welcome!


End file.
